User blog:High Prince Imrahil/The Return of High Prince Imrahil! - Part 1 - Return to Gondor
To deal with an old nemesis, former high prince of Dol Amroth, Imrahil Alqua, is called back out of retirement. Little does he realize how much things have changed since his last trip to Minas Tirith... Twenty years. For two decades Imrahil had led a quiet life, living as a hermit in the far north of Eriador near Archet. He was liked and respected by all the townspeople that admired his wisdom, and occasionally trekked to his wooded home, asking for advise. He had retired many years ago, leaving the fiefdom of Dol Amroth in the hands of his son Aearion . But now, after so many years away from civilization, he saw the glimmer of an armored knight coming over the grassy knoll. Imrahil was intent on cutting firewood, but he looked up from his axe at the approaching soldier. The knight had a silver helm with long wings, and a sable shield emblazoned with a white tree. It as clearly a messenger of Gondor. "Hail Imrahil, noble of Gondor!" he said, saluting "I come with summons from King Alte Ogre the wise! He bids you come to Minas Tirith with all due haste!" The weathered hermit planet his axe in a nearby log, and walked towards the knight "So you're saying, after twenty years, they want my help?? For what? I am far past the fighting age..." "They say you might be able to give us knowledge of our current plight" replied the messenger "There are few who remember the old days... But an enemy of old has made war to Gondor again. Lord Grevious has returned." Imrahil looked hard at the messenger for a few minutes, then finally nodded his head. "I'll come back." Imrahil disappeared into his small cottage, and pried up the floorboards. All these years, under his hermitage, there lay an old suit of Swan Knight armour. He had always thought it might come in handy again. And wrapped carefully in crimson cloth, lying under the armour, was a beautiful black sword. The Blade of Herendil. It was a Numenorean Eket, used by a powerful member of The Faithful, and the original founder of Dol Amroth. Imrahil had unearthed it deep within the archives of Tirith Aear, and since had used it as his personal blade. Imrahil quickly polished the armour, and donned it. How odd it was to be suited in chainmail he hadn't worn in so long... He ran back out to the messenger "We'd better get down their quick!" called Imrahil "If I know Grevious, he will not take long to make his move." ----------------- The eerily echoing footsteps of metal gauntlets on marble floors was the only sound in the room, as Imrahil walked past the long line of statues towards the throne of King Alte Ogre. Imrahil had never really gotten to know this king, who had succeeded GLFLegolas as King of All Gondor. Alte Ogre seemed welcoming enough as Imrahil approached. "Hail, and well met!" said Imrahil, saluting "I hear that you may have need of my knowledge, My Lord." "I wish we could have met in less dire circumstances" said Alte Ogre, nodding sadly "But I'm afraid it's true. Lord Grievous has returned, and we don't know what to do or who to turn to. We were hoping you could inform us." "I have several ideas" said Imrahil thoughtfully "But they all involve complicated machines." "You should probably talk to engineering, then" said Alte Ogre Imrahil grinned "I can't wait to get down to engineering!" said the former prince "I haven't seen Rocky or The Professor in ages!" Alte Ogre squinted for a moment "Oh..." said the king "Do you mean Rocket Engineer and Professor Grim? You really have been gone a long time! I'm afraid they retired ages ago... Some fellows named Catfishperson and Lysurus run the engineering division now." Imrahil's smile faded into a sad expression "Oh... And I don't suppose that Beijing and Altar of Gram still run the record department?" "Uh... I'm afraid not. Lord Dain is in charge of that now." "Captain Specialelffriend and Lord James of the Iron Hills?" "Replaced by Lords Epicus and Fenrir." "Princess Graycloud?" "Moved out to Lothlorien." "Oh, well..." said the ex-prince sadly "Isn't there anyone here from GLFLegolas's reign?" "Probably" said Alte Ogre impatiently "But we don't have to poll the castle! Get yourself down to General Rayn now! The fate of this kingdom is in your hands, you just have to learn how to work with new people!" Imrahil sighed and walked out. This was going to be harder then he expected. Category:Blog posts